mark's new look
by bill560682
Summary: randy has a talk with mark about his new goth look. disclaimer i do not own the show or the people in it.
1. Chapter 1

"mark we need to talk." stated randy as he entered mark's room after dinner.

"ok what's up?" asked mark. not sure were this was going at the moment.

"it's about your look. an before you tell me it is none of my business or that it is a protest to mom and dad that you are no longer sweet little cute 6 year old mark i know that already. what do you think people see when they look at you? i can tell you, they see someone who is going to kidnap their baby and kill it while praying to satan. mark you have an I.Q. of 141 just 3 points lower then mine but no one will ever know that with you dressed as a satanic baby killer. you could run a major company with 20 I.Q. points tied behind your back but will not even get into the mailroom job looking like this. it is the people you meet at high school and college that help you get your foot in the door in major company's. your buddy ronnie is a nice guy but he will never be able to help you become C.E.O. of a major company. just something for you to think about when considering how long this protest will last. oh an so you know, even when you are a grandfather mom and dad will STILL see you as sweet little cute 6 year old mark. an even thou you have 6 kids and 9 grandkids they will still give you advice on things you have known for over 30 years now such as the proper way to hold, feed and burp the baby." stated randy as he turned to leave having said what he wanted to and let mark think. 


	2. Chapter 2

"randy, you know what I see in you?" asked mark before randy could leave.

at this randy stopped to hear mark out since mark did not interupt him it was only fair.

"i see the future head of the local green peace movement. who thinks every cent of money given to his branch should in fact go to help the movement and as such you have to have 2 jobs. one that has to make all the big decisions for the movement such as do we protest this or that or try to protest both? how long can our group afford to protest this action before we run out of funds? who can we get new funds from? how many fund raisers can we have before people stop giving? an lets not forget you have a second job because you refuse to take money from your group to pay your bills, so you will likely work for a news paper who you will be forced to bow down to just to keep your job. you see the paper you will work for likely owns other companies as well who are doing nasty things like clear cutting in the north west to get wood for the paper or poluting when they use bleach to dye the paper before it gets to the printers, or any number of other things which you can not talk about or you get fired. an since most if not all major papers are just like the one you got fired from none of them will hire you so as a result you end up working for some little no name paper who is lucky if it has 10,000 weekly readers an as such you get payed next to nothing. i may have to give up black and goth to get a job but what are YOU giving up? are you going to sell your soul to the company store to afford to have a nice house, wife and kids or are you going to live in your office at the local green peace headquarters because you can not afford a home thanks to your morals? so do you want your kids to have the nice life we have had here growing up or no wife and kids because you can not afford them but have a happy spotted owl living a long life with it's wife and kids? so it comes down to morals or money for you randy? unless of course you plan on using your brains to start an earth friendly company that sells stuff like cleaning supplies that are non-harmful to the planet. now of course with you as head of this fictional company i guess that means no 6 week protest of an oil spill for you since you are head of a company so you have to worry about things like shipments and timecards, but you can afford to send others to protest in your place. so the question becomes are your morals for sale to a major paper so you can have a million readers an if not what's next for you?" asks mark as he lets what he has said to randy sink in.

"looks like we both have some thinking to do? remember thou mark i am behind you no matter what you decide about your new look." says randy getting ready to head out the door again.

"randy so you know if you do end up a homeless bum because of your morals i always have a couch for you at my place. now of course you will have to shower BEFORE you touch the couch because that will be the same couch me, my wife and our 3 kids sit on in our penthouse to watch our big 70 inch t.v. greed is good." laughs mark as he know the true meaning of his statement did get threw namely family first.

"well i don't know if my morals could stand sleeping on a 20,000 dollar couch in a penthouse but i will keep it in mind." replies randy who is very happy to know his brother is not holding how he and brad treated him when they were younger against him. now it seemed was time for him to think how far his morals really went thou. if mark's ideas about the future were right was he willing to live in a box in an alley eating garbage to save the planet if need be?

"so mister i know the future what a brad?" asks randy before leaving even thou he himself know what mark will likely say.

"brad is way to easy. if he gets hurt before he gets his big break he will be lucky to end up a gym teacher. if he does get his big break he will be a star for about ten years and end up broke with 9 kids by 8 different women and have 3 ex-wives. he will then spend his days selling his signiture at sports shows for 5 dollars each and photos for 10 dollars just to pay the bills." stated mark who could tell randy thought the same about brad's future. an they both knew it would do no good to warn brad because brad would think he was too smart to end up like that. 


End file.
